A New Demon in Town
by Ryuujin The Dragon King
Summary: This is after the timeskip Naruto is still an idot and Hinata is still shy so a new friend comes to give them a hand in romance. Crossover between Naruto and Kingdom Hearts. NaruHina R
1. The Mission

A New Demon in Town

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**This is one of my first stories, be kind please! Also this is after Naruto returns from training**

**I do not own Naruto**

**thinking:**_ "yo"_

**dream: **_yo _

**demonic voice:"yo" (also me making random comments)**

**speaking to a demon:_"yo"_**

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga was making her way to the Hokage's office to recieve a B-rank mission. As usual her train of thought was on the one person who couldn't stay off her mind...Naruto. While Hinata was busy daydreaming about Naruto she didn't notice the REAL Naruto running towards her. Naruto knew Tsunade baa-chan would be pissed if he was late again but he was in such a hurry he didn't notice Hinata walking right in front of him...CRASH! Both of them fell with Hinata straddling Naruto waist. 

"Sorry Naruto-kun" Hinata said blushing crimson at being this close to Naruto.

"No it was my fault...Ano, Hinata-chan you gonna get off?" Naruto asked with a hint of a blush but flashing his goofy trademark grin. Hinata, who hadn't really noticed their position until Naruto mentioned it, turned to a red that rivaled a tomato and quickly stumbled to her feet followed by Naruto.

"So where are you going Hinata-chan?' Naruto asked trying to forget what just happened.

"Oh," Hinata was still blushing like a ripe tomato and was suddenly getting hentai thoughts, mentally slapping herself she tried to finish her sentence without fainting "ano...I was going to Hokage-sama's office to recieve a mission."

"I am too! Oh wait," Naruto glances at his watch "SHIT! Hinata-chan were gonna be late if we don't hurry!" he grabs Hinata's hand and runs to the Hokage tower with Hinata trying to keep up with him. They reach the Hokage tower to find an annoyed Tsunade, Sakura, Kiba A/N Akamaru, and a quiet Shino.

"Glad you decided to join us." Kiba said while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Sorry make you wait baa-chan" Naruto said while that goofy grin was plastered on his face only to be greeted with his old friend...the wall.

Tsunade slowly lowered her outstretched fist while Naruto was being helped to his feet by Hinata. "Now that you are all here your mission is to go to the border of the Fire Country and search for a man who has been sighted there recently. It's important that we bring this man in."

"Hai!" everyone but Naruto and Sakura left

"Hokage-sama, why is it important to bring this man in?" Sakura asked

"Several of our Jounin have seen this mans eyes." Tsunade had a grave look on her face "They said they are the eyes of the Sharingan."

Both Naruto and Sakura had the same question _"Sasuke?"_

* * *

Keep reading to find out, R&R please! Next Time: Laughter and Choices "You didn't think you could get away did you?"


	2. Laughter and Choices

A New Demon in Town

**This is one of my first stories, be kind please! Also this is after Naruto returns from training**

**I do not own Naruto**

**thinking:**_ "hmm"_

**dream: **_you? or flashback_

**demonic voice:"hehehe" (also me making random comments)**

**speaking to a demon:_"bastard!"_**

Notes: Sorry for not updating in awhile...and for such a short chapter last time. I was thinking of a new chapter and mixed with school doesn't go too well. I'm trying to post chapters 2-3 today and I will finish chapter 4 soon but I need reviews and ideas to help me along ok? And I know people don't really read these so if you accually DO then skip the neding notes, all i'll really be saying is R&R and give me some more ideas okay? On with the story!

* * *

"If we don't hurry up those sound ninja's will catch up to us!" shouted a young raven haired teen to his cloaked companion. 

"We won't be very stealthy with you yelling Sasuke." said the claoked man turning slightly to glare at the boy from under his pitch black claok which had a very deep bloodlike trim that seemed to glow each time the sun hit it. The hood slipped a bit, revealing a pair of silver eyes.

Suddenly a kunai knife imbedded itself it the tree right in front of the claoked man. "You really didn't think you would escape with Orochimaru's **(I think I spelled his name right)** vessel now did you?" the voice seemed to come from everywhere.

The cloaked man chuckled and both he and Sasuke lifted their hands** (the cloaked guy's are gloved i'll do a more detailed description later so just bear with me)** and made a handsign **(no idea which one means this) **They both shouted "Kai!" and a tree flickered and disappeared along with the kunai imbedded in the tree in front of them.

"Oh how stunning! You accually saw through my Genjutsu after running through it for about 15 minutes." said a boy you stepped out from behind a tree with 20 more shinobi who were all sporting sound headbands and brandishing kunai's, shurikens **(large and small) **and swords, the majority of them with non-special katana's.

"Did you think I'd let myself be turned into that gay bastard Kabuto, then again you were all too happy to what he did to you. I was lucky enough to get away from the fanny bandit, I'm sorry for you." Sasuke said while laughing along with the cloaked man. Kabuto's face was priceless, you couldn't tell whether he was red from embarrassment or anger.

"Ohhhhhh...so thats where you always disappeared to." a random sound nin said while laughing with the others.

"That also explains the banging I heard coming from Master Orochimaru's room, and here I thought it was just from anger since everything was broken the next day." Gasped another sound nin who was laughing so hard tears came to his eyes.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!!" shouted a rather pissed looking Kabuto, his blush/anger **(who knows)** rivaled that of Hinata's.

This only made all of them laugh harder...since of course, he admitted it. "I don't see why your laughing Wolf, after all you had the same training I did." Kabuto was trying to make a point.

Wolf **(cloaked man)** stopped laughing long enough to say "Yes but your training was "SPECIAL"" then burst into laughing once again. Kabuto was getting impatient and threw a kunai at one of the sound ninas behind him, it imbedded itself into the ninjas forehead protecter.

"Way to spoil our fun." Sasuke now finally stopped laughing along with everyone else.

"So, Wolf your real reson was to get Sasuke. But where were you going?" smiled Kabuto trying to forget the incident that happened earlier.

Wolf smiled "You're correct I was just after Sasuke, but telling you would be stupid and it's too obvious. I guess from the Fanny Bandit last session he must've fucked watever brains you have left out of you." Sasuke was trying to hold his laughter after seeing the pissed/embarressed face again. Kabuto turned and killed both the sound ninjas who made the comments earlier to show he was serious this time.

"Aww there you go ruining our fun again." said Sasuke while drawing his ShinShinto Katana and activating his Sharingan and putting his sound headband with a scratch through it. **(do I really have to do a description on Sasuke right now? well if your confused he's just wearing the outfit Orochimaru**

Wolf sighed while dropping his hood revealing a mask similar to Kakashi's but it concealed the top of his head. He also wore a sound headband with a clean scratch running through it. Kabuto noticed Wolfs eye's start to change as they were flooded with crimson with the same wheel in Sasuke's eyes _"How...?"_ then he noticed something else...there was no pupils but he had veins buldging beside his eyes.

_"Wolf's this serious? I should activate it after we kill the sound ninja's...hopefully the idot brought the antidote, I really don't want it to be permanent." _Sasuke thought

"Sasuke," Wolf said not moving his eyes from the ninja's in front of them. Sasuke took a vial from a pouch near his katana's sheath. The vial had an eerie dark glow around the glass while the fluid was as dark as the trim on Wolf's cloak.

"I got it." Sasuke removed the top of the vial and drank the liquid inside. Some of the liquid escaped from his lips and ran down his chin. Sasuke ran his finger over the crimson liquid and ran his finger down the side of his ShinShinto's blade. **(flat side not the sharp one)**

Wolf and Sasuke both glanced at each other and then said Sasuke threw his ShinShinto to the ground while charging his hand with electricity. Wolf flew through handseals and ended on one never seen before and screamed as he was engulfed in a raging inferno of dark fire. A shadow shot out of him, it's powerful tails **(I said tails meaning more than one) **swinging and wings outstretched it's mouth open with more dark fire shooting out. With red eyes glowing the shadow of the creature slowly glided down towards the group of ninjas circling both Sasuke and Wolf. Wolf and Sasuke looked upon the mighty creature without fear and then past to the group of sound ninja's about to wet their pants.

"Heh...been awhile since you've brought him out Wolf." Sasuke said while the creature landed behind them.

**"Yes it has been awhile since I've seen daylight, and when you both get to use my power." **Wolf and Sasuke both smirked at the dragon's comment. **(if you didn't guess it was a dragon then you must not know much about them) **

"Yeah, it has been awhile since we've been in-tuned with each other, and me and Sasuke almost matched in power." all 3 of them laughed at this statement.

_"What!? They've done this before, but when?" _Kabuto was on the verge of panic and it didn't help when the dragon started to glow.

Wolf, with a smirk at Kabuto's reaction, turnned toward Sasuke and asked "You ready?"

Sasuke turned towards Wolf with a similar smirk "You know it."

They both made the same strange handsign and shouted with voices far from normal **"Demon Dragon Chakra Fusion!"** and the dragon that was towering above them circled his tails and wings around them. As the dragon was getting more and more transparent, it's chakra being absorbed by both the boys, their bodies started to shift and warp.

When the chakra finally disappeared Sasuke and Wolf's bodies were different. Wolf's cloak had disappeared completely and instead of a cloak was armour his eyes still held the sharingan though hid right one had a slit pupil in it, the same with Sasuke except it was his left eye. The armour a crimson color with thier own insignia **(symbol) **on the chestplate. Wolf's was a **(can you guess?) **black wolf howling to a black moon. Sasuke's was that of a raven stretching it's wings **(kinda like the batman sign). **Both their individual signs were being circled by a black dragon, the darkness of both the dragon and their signs were sparkling with a dark light, the dragon's darkness was stronger and it was like it was encasing the energy of both the wolf and the raven. Suddenly the dragon moved. On Wolf's it landed on the wolf and absorbed the proud canine, the same was happening to Sasuke's raven.

**"I think it's time we finally attacked, wouldn't you Wolf?" **Sasuke asked while watching Wolf's thoughtful look.

Wolf turned to Sasuke after eyeing their opponents, he spotted a few popping soldier pills into their mouth and others enhancing their katana's with chakra. Wolf smiled at Sasuke with a look that said "they're stepping up so why shouldn't we?"

**"Guess we could or maybe it would be more fun to fight in our other form"** Wolf smiled one that would send chills down your spine.

Sasuke shook his head in defeat **"I'll hold them off long enough for you to get everything ready."** Sasuke whispered into Wolf's ear as he walked by. Sasuke created another chidori and grabbed the hilt of his ShinShinto Katana with his now electrified hand. He channeled the chidori's energy into the blade and it warped into a...

* * *

Pause a minute! You people might've forgotten about that "crimson liquid" that was spread on the ShinShinto's blade. I wanted to remind ya'll because it's important in the story. We good on that? Oh and if you don't understand some of the Japanese swords or words I throw in here then just give me a review and I'll tell you as soon as possible. Ok don't wanna keep the wait of what it warps into too long so back to the story!

* * *

...hilt!The hilt was black and had the pattern of dragon scales, while the hand protecter part was in the shape of a dragon's head with it's mouth closed and teeth bared. 

Kabuto laughed at Sauske for using the chakra and only getting a hilt, though he was questioning why the blade warped. "That's all? You are more pathetic than I thought. Why do you need help from that kid over there to gain power when Orochimaru gave it to you? Orochimaru trained you so you could get your own power, yet you threw that away. Show me your strength Orochimaru gave you, not that boys!" Kabuto was trying to make Sasuke weaker and pursuade him to come back.

Wolf had finished what he was doing. Apparently he was making another vial of the strange liquid, except this one was pitch black. Wolf knew what Kabuto was doing but he wasn't sure if Sasuke did. Wolf walked up next to Sasuke and put his hand on his shoulder, who was staring at the hilt he now held, the blade Wolf had made for him. Wolf smiled when Sasuke finally looked at him. He handed Sasuke the vial of black liquid.

**"It's your choice, I never did anything to change your mind,"** Wolf said while he noticed Sasuke squeeze the hilt and the vial a little harder**, "I simply gave you the chance to choose what you wanted to do. True you are using part of my power but it's for your own use. That is_ your sword _and that is _your vial _I can't change your choice nor will I make you go back home or with them. Any way you look at it you will still gain the power to kill your brother. Whether you come with me or go back to Orochimaru with your Sharingan and potential I have no doubt you will be nearly, if not more, as powerful as Orochimaru, your best friend, or me."** Wolf then backed away a few steps to give Sasuke air to think.

Sasuke's Thoughts:_"He's right, he gave me a chance to choose. He destroyed the seal so I could think clearly and he didn't just give me this power." _

**Flashback:**

_Sasuke was walking outside near the compound when he heard a loud crash and quickly ran to the source. There he saw Wolf standing there with a hilt in hand__. Wolf's eyes were different than usual, they were HIS, the sharingan. Wolf then made handsigns until he landed on one Sasuke never saw before. A black inferno surrounded Wolf and a dragon made of the pure darkness energy was formed. _

**"Been awhile hasn't it**_?" said the dragon while staring down at Wolf. Wolf merely nodded and presented another sign Sasuke never saw before and then shouted** "Demon Dragon Chakra Fusion" **and began to shift as the dragon was re-absorbed into Wolf, cloak replaced by armour and his right eye had a slit pupil while his other remained a pupil-less sharingan. Wolf then dropped the hilt and thrust his fist into a tree leaving a gaping hole where 20 trees used to stand, all reduced to splinters. __Sasuke's mouth was agape, not even Orochimaru had that power...did he?_

_**"You can come out not Sasuke, I knew you were there all along,"** Wolf smile was saying "I know something you don't" **"feeling any different?" **Wolf said while walking towards him. __Sasuke was confused...wait he was confused? He looked over to where the curse mark used to be...gone...It was gone?!_

_"H-how...?" Sasuke was dumbfounded "Did Orochimaru die?"_

_Wolf laughed at that and shook his head** "No but my power combined with the dragon you saw earlier was most likely the culprit, the chakra must've destroyed the seal without you noticing it."**_

_"What was that right now?" Sasuke was still confused he had the power of Orochimaru but he still couldn't match that._

_Wolf had a glint in his eye and smiled, **"I'll teach you how to do this if you leave Orochimaru's compound along with me to go back to your village." **_

_Sasuke realized that Wolf never had the mark on him, "Wait, you never came here for power did you?"_

_Wolf smiled even bigger **"Nope, I just came here on behalf of someone I met before. Said if I found someone named Sauske (1) or Orochimaru(2) I should try to either kill the 2nd or bring the 1st in. I think his name was Naruto Uzu...macaroni?"**_

_Sasuke laughed "It's Naruto Uzumaki." if he has this much power, maybe I should be trained by him instead of Orochimaru "Alright I agree with that, but you have to train me here so we can get more info on what Orochimaru is planning on doing next."_

**_"Deal"_**

**End Flashback**

**"Alright," **Sasuke gripped the hilt and vial even harder, **"I..."**

_

* * *

_

Next time: Sasuke's Choice!  "I Choose..."

WOW!!! I was writing for HOURS! I changed a lot from my oroginal writing on paper it seemed lame when I was copying most of the 3rd paragraph I felt like making everything more exciting.

Now all of you see that little button down there? Push it because I need REVIEWS! I wanna see what you guys think of my writing.

Cya for now!


	3. Traveling and Secrets!

A New Demon in Town

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**This is one of my first stories, be kind please! Also this is after Naruto returns from training**

**I do not own Naruto**

**thinking:**_ "hmm"_

**dream: **_you? or flashback_

**demonic voice:"hehehe" (also me making random comments)**

**speaking to a demon:_"bastard!"_**

Notes:Yea sorry for all the prep. for the fight but no fighting but hey did I make it sound cool? If I didn't then oh well...I tried. But we should get back to the story.

* * *

**"Alright"** Sasuke said while gripping the hilt and vial harder, **"I've chosen." **Sasuke looks around the clearing, eyes stopping on Kabuto. **"Orochimaru did nothing, all he was really doing was making his new body strong, I never cared. I was too obsessed in killing my brother to even think of emotions. I was an avenger and I still am, but thanks to you," **Sasuke's eyes shifted to Wolf who was waiting patiently for the answer and listening all the while and when Sasuke looked toward him he stood tall understanding shone in his eyes, **"I've regained my emotions and gotten more power than I could've hoped for. I know if I go back to Orochimaru he'll have all the power he ever needs to control all of the ninja's."**

"Master Orochimaru has a much smaller goal than that." Kabuto said getting quite impatient.

Sasuke smiled grimly at this **"It may be a smaller goal but with no doubt he'd try it, espically since my Sharigan would be his and he'd be the only one with it." **Sasuke looked at the hilt of the sword then at the vial then ever so slowly un-screwed the cap to the vial. He then proceded to dump the contents out, but instead of black fluid came a rusty colored liquid.

Wolf smiled **"You knew what was in the vial huh? Thought I was the only one who could see through the back of my head."** Wolf said while pointing to his left pupil-less sharingan eye. He then proceded to pull out another vial and threw it to Sasuke and searched his pack until he pulled out two pills that were encased in a blue icy shell and threw one to Sasuke while slipping his mask down slightly to allow him to swallow the pill.

Sasuke turned back to Kabuto popped the icy pill into his mouth and started to unscrew the cap to the vial. **"You're wrong," **he said finally getting the cap off the vial **"This _is _my _own _power." **he then drank the contents of the vial.

Wolf and Sasuke once again made another foreign handsign and both shouted **"Demon Dragon Hanyou Shapeshift!" **both Wolf's and Sasuke's dragon insignia stretched it's wingsand the darkness of the dragon seeped over the whole armour making it turn black. Three new holes were made in the armour and both Wolf and Sasuke screamed in agony as their bodies sprouted a pair of black wings and a spiked black scaled tail. Their skin changed into the color of charcoal and were screaming even more as their bones of their face started to warp into a snarling snout of a dragon, sprouting both long ears and horns from their new dragon head. Both their hands and feet became claws and scales covered their bodies. Their last screams suddenly became mighty roars as they were finished in their warping, a newfound strength coursed through their bodies and 3 extra limbs posed proudly from the two Dragon Hanyou's.

**"Well I think it's finally time we finished this, nice having a chat with you Kabuto but now it's time you..." **Sasuke channeled chakra into the hilt and the dragons mouth sprang open and slid out a 5ft 4in blood-red blade that was craclking with it's masters element,** "die."**

* * *

Naruto's group were heading as fast as they could to the Konaha's eastern border, the farthest away. "Why couldn't of baa-chan have been more specific of WHICH BORDER!!!" yelled a very impatient Naruto. Sakura for once didn't complain about Naruto's complaints but instead agreed with him. 

"Bark!" "Yea I smell it too boy." Kiba whispered to Akamaru, "Hey guys me and Akamaru smell people...up...ahead." Kiba was faltering because the had felt a very powerful spike of energy which came from not too far south of where they were now. They quickly changed course and headed south going as fast as they could.

Suddenly they heard screams, and one voice shouted above all the screams **"I will die before I go back to him!".** The power in that shout sent chills down their spine.

"GAH!!!" Kiba yelled while trying to cover his...nose? Kiba noticed everyone's looks and said "There's blood up ahead, a LOT of it" Kiba had his nose pinned shut.

Then they heard it, one double the power roar came from up ahead and another scream was heard. They ran even faster and came upon a clearing that was stained crimson from the blood that was slowly leaking from the sound ninja's bodies that lay scattered everywhere, along with a few parts that were not intact to their owner. Then they all noticed 2 figures in the clearing and one laying dying near their feet.

"You will be taken back by Orochimaru yet." coughed the boy as he laughed defiantly at death.

The two men glanced at each other. One was wearing a mask and the other was too bloodied and...black...to figure out who it was. But they both had Sharingan. When Naruto looked closer he noticed the masked man's right eye had a slit pupil in it, while the left had none at all. He glanced and saw almost the same predicament _"One slit eye but he has a pupil...but only 2 people I know have Sharingan" _

**"Oh man seems I forgot to change us back huh?" **Laughed the masked one while looking at the other Sharingan user.

**"Well it's easy for you just don't hit me that hard this time okay?" **the smaller one said while trying to not remember the last time he used this power. **"You batted me with the spikes that time." **

**"Hehehe**...**Sorry**." chuckled the one with the mask as his eyes turned into a silver and his voice changed back to normal. "But here's the relief, I got the antidote for you right here!" he said while holding up a vial of rusty red liquid.

**"Thank god for that" **the small one said while he took the vial from the man and drank the liquid inside, his skin and voice returning to normal. "You're a lifesaver Wolf."

"Hey I'm just glad you didn't go with the Fanny Bandit's little helper here, Sasuke." Wolf said while nudging Kabuto's lifeless body with his foot.

"I'm just glad I now have a Sensei that doesn't plan on using my Sharingan for world domination." Sasuke laughed while Wolf just stared at him with a happy expression. "What?"

"First time you ever said something like that, didn't think my teaching skills were good." Wolf laughed, "Though even with all your training you should worry about those kids in the bushes back there, especially in your state. Here." Wolf plucked a pill that was covered in ice and seemed to glow. Sasuke took it gratefully.

"You guys should come out now before we start our journey with you to Konoha." Sasuke said while turning towards the direction in which Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shino and Kiba, Akamaru too, were hiding.

"Teme..." Naruto stared Sasuke straight in the eye.

"Dobe." Sasuke said with a nod.

Wolf coughed and got everyone's attention "Yea...I suggest we get out of this blood soaked clearing." Wolf said bringing everyone back to the attention of where they were.

"But we can't just..." Hinata started only to be stopped by Wolf abruptly cutting her off with a glance.

"Don't worry, we were just about to clean that up. With your help of course." Wolf said to Hinata

"M-me?!" Hinata said with a grimace. Wolf and Sasuke glanced at each other and broke out laughing.

"Well yea...your element is water so we're gonna need your help after Sasuke and I "Fire" up a justu to put it out." Wolf stated and noticed Hinata blush and a relieved look came upon her face.

"Shall we?" Sasuke said while looking at Wolf who nodded. At the same pace they flew through handsigns and landing on one that was never seen before and in unison shouted "Fire Dragon Inferno!" and twin dragons shot out of their mouths. The inferno was burning the clearing and the air filled with the smell of smoke and burning flesh.

"Hinata now!" Sasuke shouted while Sasuke and Wolf activated their Sharingan and copied Hinata's handsigns until all three shouted "Water Wave!" The clearing was flooded and the inferno was no more. Everyone stared in awe at Wolf and Sasuke who were doing their best to wash off their blood soaked clothes, working in Sasuke's case but not in Wolf's.

They both stopped and asked "Why is everyone staring?" until they both looked at each other. Their eyes were exactly the same as earlier, Sharingan with a slit pupil in one eye.

"Shit...is this permanent?" Sasuke asked with a hint of panic in his eyes.

"I...don't know." Wolf admitted "But it seems to only come when we activate our Sharingan." Wolf looked at Sasuke and there seemed to be a silent message between them since Sasuke nodded.

"Hey wait I thought only the Uchiha **(i forgot how to spell it...please tell me how 2)** Clan could use the Sharingan." Kiba stated what was on everyone's mind.

Suddenly Wolf snapped his eyes shut and crouched and pressed his palms to the ground and something seemed to twitch under his hood. "Another Ninja is coming...we gotta get out of here." he said sounding a little panicked while getting up, eyes still closed.

"Too Late." a voice stated from behind them. Then a bomb of knock-out gas was shot at them. When the gas cleared out stepped a cloaked man who's eyes were blood red and were staring straight at Wolf.

"I'll hold him off you guys get out of here." Wolf said. Naruto was going to argue but Sasuke punched him lightly and pointed to Kiba, Sakura and Hinata lying unconcious. He nodded and picked up Hinata bridal style while Sasuke tossed Kiba on Akamaru and carried Sakura piggy-back.

After they left Wolf turned to the man. "Why'd you follow me here Jack." Wolf spat. Anger fully flashing in his eyes and a hint of sadness.

"I wanted what I could never get back home Wolf, power." Jack stated and did not flinch under Wolf's murderous glare.

"You are a fool Jack, this world has corrupted you...Orochimaru corrupted you." Wolf shouted, guilt flashed in his eyes, "Just go home before you can't turn back."

"Why should I and not you?" Jack questioned defiantly.

"I was _chosen, _I had no choice but to go." Jack didn't seem to care and started to walk towards him. Wolf went through some hand seals and yelled "Demon Fire Wall!" and around Jack arose a wall of fire, it's flames licking at tree branches but starting no fire.

"That will last about 30 minutes and don't touch it." Wolf said while throwing a kunai knife at the wall which melted as soon as it touched the roaring flames. "I'm sorry it had to be this way...brother." he then took off through the trees catching up to the group after about 15 minutes waiting for him at the Konoha gates.

"We better go to the Hospital first since that gas seems to drain 99 of the person's chakra." Shino said while inspecting Hinata who had a slight blush on her cheeks and buried her face into Naruto's chest which made him blush.

"Won't be needed, give them these." Wolf said while handing 1 of the icy pills to Naruto and 2 to Shino, "It will restore their chakra instantly."

While Shino was giving Kiba a pill and Sasuke to Sakura Naruto sat down and gently shook Hinata awake making her groan in protest and try to bat away his hand away but her eyes snapped open instantly when she heard Naruto call her name. She tried to move but her limbs ached too badly. "Hinata-chan, here swallow this it'll help you." said Naruto while holding out the pill for her to take.

Hinata blushed "I can't move my arms Naruto-kun." Naruto blushed as well but reached for a bottle of water and dropped the pill into her mouth, his finger slightly brushing her lower lip. He held the water bottle close to her lips and let her drink but a little water slipped down her neck. Wolf saw out of the corner of his eye that Naruto reached down and wiped the water away, dangerously close to her breasts making Hinata's eyes widen and an immense blush creep onto her face. Wolf smiled, even though he just met the girl he was starting to like her.

"We better get going...Hokage-sama will be expecting us back soon." Everyone that was awake, not Kiba who was drooling on Akamaru, agreed. Sasuke put Sakura down seeing as she could walk just fine.

"Naruto-kun I think I can walk." Hinata said, but after Naruto put her down she nearly fell over so back to being carried by Naruto, not that she really minded. After a few minutes Hinata was snuggled into Naruto sleeping soundly with a smile on her face.

"Finally, I'm going home. But what will the village think. I joined a man that is trying to destroy Konoha and tried to kill my best friend twice, I'm not so sure they'll be that forgiving." Sasuke said looking downcast and depressed.

Wolf walked over to Sasuke and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You know what," Wolf said with a laugh, "screw the village."

Sasuke looked at him as if he just grew another head that was proclaiming that it loved him. "What?"

"I said screw the village." Wolf said more firmly, "Why should you care what they think. As long as you know your friends forgive you and will most likely back you up against the village and the Hokage why should you really care?"

Sasuke had a relieved look on his face but still showed a little doubt, "Thanks." He then scanned their situation and noticed it was already getting dark. "We're never gonna make it back until tommorow morning huh?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Not necessarily." Wolf said with a smile that wasn't hidden behind his mask. He took out a kunai and slashed his palm, making a few handsigns then slammed his hand on the ground shouting "Summoning Technique!" Out of the smoke appeared two wolves about 10ft tall. One of them had a black foot while the rest of him was white. The other was fully black but had crimson tips on his ears and a rusty-colored tail. The only things they seemed to have in common were their size and their crystal blue eyes.

"You called?" the white one grumbled, eyes scanning over their group stopping briefly on Naruto before returning to Wolf.

"Yes Blackclaw I know how much you hate being summoned but your one of the fastest wolves I know." Wolf said with a small laugh. Blackclaw growled apparently still annoyed at him.

"So what do we have to do this time?" the black one asked while wagging his tail slightly and twitching his ears impatiently.

"I need you two to get us to the village that's that way Ryu. Not too much trouble for you I hope?" Wolf said playfully with a smile.

Ryu reached out a paw and playfully nudged him with a smile. "Get on and you'll find how much trouble I have getting there."

Wolf laughed then drew the hood of his cloak over his head. "Sasuke, you Shino and Sakura ride on Blackclaw while Naruto, Hinata and I ride Ryu."

"Well, seems I we get the pleasure of riding you Blackclaw-san." Sakura said and all three bowed respectfully. Sasuke, Shino and Sakura had no trouble getting onto Blackclaw, but Naruto and Hinata were having some trouble getting on Ryu since Hinata was asleep.

Wolf sighed, "Give her here." he said. Naruto handed Hinata over to Wolf who easily jumped on and sat Hinata in front of him to make sure she didn't fall off on their way there. Naruto followed after him without any trouble since he had no weight to drag him down.

"We all ready?" Sasuke asked everyone. They of course said yes, "Alright then, go Blackclaw!" he took off like a shot.

"Go Ryu!" Wolf said and they were off as well. Hinata was still asleep until she heard Wolf shout, and gasped when she saw how fast they were going and noticed an arm wrapped around her waist tightly and she was leaning on someone. She looked up and saw it was Wolf and immediatly went cherry red but leaned more against him both embarressed and afraid.

He didn't notice she woke up until he felt her lean more into him. He was surprised but smiled a little and leaned down towards her ear, "Nice to see your awake but don't be afraid, I won't let you fall." he whispered with a light laugh. She just turned even more red and buried her head into his chest. He smiled warmly when she fell asleep against him and saw they were now traveling on a path and getting closer to lights.

"We're almost there...Ryu follow Blackclaw, he knows where we're going. Oh and keep the noise to a minimum, can you tell Blackclaw that please." Ryu grunted and changed his course so he was just a little behind Blackclaw but not directly so he wouldn't get hit by flying rocks. After the gate came into sight they made their pace even faster so anyone who saw them would think they were shadows. In basically no time they were in front of the Hokage tower.

"Well, I guess this is our stop." Sasuke said while helping Sakura off of Blackclaw.

"Guess so." Wolf said slipping his arms underneath Hinata and gently sliding off of Ryu. "Hey Ryu you mind staying a little longer? I might need your help later on."

"As you wish." Ryu disappeared in a poof of smoke and reappeared as a small puppy. He was then snagged and crushed by Sakura who was trying to keep from yelling how cute he was. Ryu finally managed to escape her grasp and jumped up onto Wolf's shoulder.

"Sakura before you go crushing the poor thing again I think we should report to baa-chan." Naruto smiled his cheesy grin and had his hands behind his head in the usual fashion.

"I agree with the Dobe, lets get this over with so I know if I can stay or I go." Sasuke grumbled.

"Someone wake Kiba up. It won't be a good idea if anyone was sleeping when we go in." Wolf said while gently shaking Hinata awake. She however refused to move though she was awake. They silently walked up the stairs towards Tsunade's office and found her asleep with a Sake bottle in her hand.

"Well, who's the lucky one to wake her up?" Sakura said. They all looked at Naruto who just went up and yelled at her greeting his old friend, the wall, once again.

"What is it this time, you better have woken me up for something important." Tsunade grumbled before her vison cleared and she saw all who was standing in front of her. "Ahh, Sasuke. Were you captured or came back on your own? And who's this fellow over here?"

"I came back on my own and this is my friend Wolf." Sasuke said, "Um...He's carrying Hinata because she had Chakra Depletion and won't stop sleeping."

Tsunade nodded at this, "You both wish to become full fledged Konoha Shinobi?" She asked.

"Yes." Sasuke and Wolf said in unison.

"Good. Fill out this paperwork Wolf, since you were never a Konoha nin and are not in the Bingo Books I see no reason why you cannot become one of our own. Sasuke you were never put in the books under Naruto's constant annoyance so all you really need is your leaf headband." She then held out two headbands which Wolf and Sasuke both took.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." They said.

**5 mins later**

"Hinata you know you didn't have to stay." Wolf said walking next to a smiling Hinata happily petting Ryu who didn't mind since he wasn't being crushed this time.

"Well I wanted to stay." She said. They soon were upon the Hokage Monument sitting and looking up at the stars.

"Won't your father be worried?" He asked after a little while of stargazing.

"Truthfully...No, he won't. He really only cares about my younger sister Hanabi and my cousin Neji. They're stronger than me so it's no wonder." Hinata sighed and looked sadly up at the stars once again.

"You know, I always thought I was weak as well. I was always wishing something would happen for where I lived at the time there was no Ninja's and no excitement whatsoever. Only school. And at school there was always something other kids didn't like about me. One day I met this girl that was afraid to meet me since she just moved there. Her dad finally managed to get her out to meet me and we were friends ever since. She was always the popular one, and I was always the loser that happened to be her friend. She could've forgotten totally about me but she was always the one to tell her secrets to me even if they were really girly I would still listen. Then 3 years ago something happened and I was reluctant to leave, but I had to. It was the only way I could protect them." Wolf was watching Hinata's look of surprise slowly change into questioning.

"Why are you telling me this?" She said not looking at him but her feet.

"Because I know I can trust you. And also I can tell you're not weak. You just need to train a little more and have more confidence in yourself. Just don't train so much that it takes over your life, and not so hard that it almost kills you each time." Wolf held out his hand to help Hinata up.

"Where are we going now?" She asked trying not to look too happy at what he told her.

"To train. Though I have no idea how you train exactly I might be able to help you though." Wolf looked over at her and saw her face was bright red. "Whats wrong?" She whispered something that he managed to hear and he turned red as well. "O-oh, umm...Bathing suits?" He asked with a light laugh.

Hinata giggled slightly, "I guess so. I'm not used to being half-naked in front of a boy though." she turned even brighter red as she said this.

"Well just pretend your going for a swim then." Wolf laughed a bit, "We could accually go swimming to make you feel better?" Hinata smiled at this.

"You really are that caring huh? Even to a total stranger." She smiled as he drew down his hood showing her his masked face with a leaf headband instead of sound.

"Well you won't be a total stranger soon." He smiled. They came upon a small waterfall and turned their respective ways while getting out of their clothes keeping what would be their bathing suits for the night on.

Hinata was the first in the water which was oddly warm for this time of night. She heard a splash and felt a pair of arms around her waist. She wriggled free of his grasp and turned only to gasp at what she saw. It was Wolf but his mask was off. He had black hair that was at the base of his neck and bangs that covered almost all of his eyes, which were oddly crystal blue with slit pupils. He was certainly strong for a 15 year-old seeing as he had a six pack and his arms had firm, strong muscles. His face was very handsome and she thought he was kind of hot. She blushed at this thought.

"What?" he said with a smile noticing her blush.

She quickly looked away, "Nothing, nothing. So we going to train or not?" She climbed out of the water and stood on top of it. Wolf followed after her. While they were training she couldn't help but get distracted at moments when his muscles flexed so perfectly with each of his movements. Though it was light training, she still had to try her hardest to not get hit by his attacks. Apparently it was "light" training for him, but not to her.

It's gonna take all her concentration to not get distracted, it was easier said then done.

* * *

Heh this is probably one of my longest chapters yet! Oh and I know that it sounded like Hinata is starting to love Wolf but no. Hopefully you people are still reading this. I want to hear your opinions though, R&R Please! I'll be writing the next chapter tommorow since it's 11:09 pm right now so anyway... 

Next Time: More Secrets Revealed! "My real name is..."


	4. More Secrets Revealed

A New Demon in Town

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**This is one of my first stories, be kind please! Also this is after Naruto returns from training**

**I do not own Naruto**

**thinking:**_ "hmm"_

**dream: **_you? or flashback_

**demonic voice:"hehehe" (also me making random comments)**

**speaking to a demon:_"bastard!"_**

Alright everyone, It sounds like Hinata is starting to get to know Wolf a little better...And don't worry, I didn't forget about Naruto. READ ON!

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

The village still hasn't warmed up to the idea of the Hokage accepting an outsider into the village. They of course still were a little cold to Sasuke, except those who practically worshipped the ground he walked on, and his friends. Wolf moved into the same building as Naruto only being a few doors down. Hinata well, lets just say she was starting to become the girl she always wanted to be. She got to be more bold and with a lot of promting from Wolf she changed her outfit to tight fitting jeans and she swapped her jacket for a more fitting one that she sometimes left unzipped showing she was wearing a t-shirt that showed off her curves and also part of her stomach. She has gotten used to Wolf training with her and also leave her alone at times when she did her...uhh...normal training. She was still surprised that whenever he trained with her only then would he take off his mask, land or water. The rest of the rookies and Neji, Tenten and Lee were doing the usual but were curious why Hinata could be seen hanging around Wolf most of the time. Today was one of those days.

"Hey Neji, why is Hinata always hanging around that guy with the cloak?" Tenten asked her fellow teammate.

Neji sighed, "I really don't know. She disappeares at night though, and I'm left to cover for her when Hiashi-sama gets suspicious."

"You don't think..."

"I really don't know, she's not as timid and shy as she used to be." What they didn't know is while they were talking Wolf and Hinata passed by them and he heard all of what they said. He got a little angry but he wasn't that surprised that they thought like that, I mean who wouldn't? Two teenagers disappearing at night and coming back even later, or not coming back until the next morning. He dropped his wallet.

"Hey Hinata, can you wait up a sec. I dropped my wallet back there." Wolf walked back towards Neji and Tenten without waiting for an answer from Hinata. "Excuse me sir, I couldn't help but overhearing what you were talking about." Neji and Tenten's faces paled when they turned around.

Neji was the first to recover from his shock and spoke up, "Well excuse me for looking out for my little cousin. What have you two been doing anyway?"

"Ahh so _you're_ the famous Neji I presume. And this is Tenten, I've heard so much about both of you from Hinata."

"Yes we are, but you still haven't answered my question, what are you doing with my cousin? Who are you anyway?"

Wolf laughed as he snatched his posession of the ground, "I believe that is two questions. #1 My name is Wolf. #2 We are just training, if you don't believe me then ask her yourself. Now I have to leave before Hinata comes over here." He started running towards where Hinata stood waiting.

"Neji what are you doing?" Neji had his Byukugan activated and was staring hard at Wolf but quickly turned red and shut it off when his gaze flickered towards Hinata.

"I-I was trying to see Wolf's face, but somehow that cloak is full with chakra." Neji was still red and Tenten finally realized WHY he was red.

"PERVERT!" she yelled and slapped him upside the head.

* * *

Wolf knew what Neji was trying to do and didn't really care. He could only laugh when he heard Tenten screech "PERVERT!" and heard him crying that he didn't mean to look at Hinata. Which made him laugh harder. Hinata however didn't know what the hell was going on until she heard her cousin begging for mercy and saying that he didn't mean to look at her. That got her tomato red. He couldn't tell whether she wanted to hide, or beat Neji into a bloody pulp. 

Wolf knew he had to distract her from killing Neji, "Cmon, lets get something to eat." They were standing outside of a steak house.

"Okay." She said with a smile. Hopefully they wouldn't meet up with Ino's team inside.

Lucky for them there was no sign of their group. For some reason though, there was signs of a certain blonde and his team (minus Kakashi). Hinata blushed and tried to hide behind Wolf. Nope, she was spotted by Naruto who ran up to them.

"Hey Hinata, Wolf come sit with us!" Naruto shouted making many people turn and stare at them.

"Naruto, we're right here. No need to yell." Wolf said calmly while adjusting his hood a little since he didn't wear his mask today.

Hinata was starting to wish she had a cloak as well when she noticed a lot of guys staring at her with hungry looks in their eyes. Naruto sensed her distress and quickly wrapped an arm around her waist. He started leading her towards the table, glaring at any man who looked at her. Wolf smiled and followed behind them. "_At least I know he's protective of her". _Wolf got an idea and as soon as he got to the table he told Sasuke and Sakura of his master plan.

"Hey lets all go to the Uchiha complex and have a sleepover!" Sasuke said which caught Hinata and Naruto off guard since he was smiling and said that happily.

They ordered their food and ate in silence...except for Naruto who was telling Hinata about some of his adventures with ero-sannin. Afterwards they got the stuff they would need and met up at the Uchiha complex. They went down in the basement and they found a HUGE plasma screen TV and a PS3, a Wii, and about a thousand PS2/3 and Wii games waiting for them. They all (except Wolf) said/shouted WOW!

"What?" Sasuke said as he dug out the D.D.R. Dance Pad, "I get a lot of of gifts on Christmas." **(A/N: I guess I forgot to mention that Sasuke was carrying those scrolls that can carry your stuff with him. At least there are some perks with being Orochimaru's student) **They shrugged it off and waited for the game to load. They all made Hinata go first. As she was searching for her song the rest of them went upstairs to search for drinks and snacks.

Naruto noticed he forgot to ask Hinata what she wanted to drink and went back only to find her dancing and to the song "Like A Virgin". She was singing and accually dancing, getting perfect on all of her steps. She was swaying her hips to the beat of the music and gracefully hit the arrows on the pad while drawing her hands over her body. She had lost her jacket somewhere during the song making Naruto's mouth go dry seeing as it was a white tank top that JUST managed to cover her chest, leaving her stomach exposed.

Naruto started to walk the rest of the way down the steps but the last one happened to creak under Naruto's foot. This caught Hinata off guard and got a 'Boo' on her last step since she slipped but instead of meeting the carpet she was caught by Naruto. Their faces weren't that far apart.

"Hey, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

He smiled his cheesy grin, "Did you know both your dancing and singing are beautiful?"

Hinata blushed, "Thank you." She grew a bit bolder and quickly pecked him on the cheek and blushed even harder. Though she couldn't help but giggle at the dumbfounded look and blush on his face.

Naruto couldn't believe she had just kissed him. A small kiss yes, but it still meant something to him. He then realized that she had said something that he wasn't paying attention to.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Hinata sighed, but smiled and repeated, "I said I think it's your turn." She pointed to the screen that was playing the song "Go West" as it waited to be used again.

Naruto stepped up and after getting his character **(A/N: I do not own the songs I'm using for DDR, but I do remember that if you leave it sitting too long "Go West" starts to play and it's annoying! I'm just going by the songs on mine) **He went flipping through the songs till he came upon "321Stars" He started dancing and almost got distracted with all the flashing colors and shapes, along with the dancing teddy bears and the worms that kept going by. **(He's on light mode, everyone is, cuz he's just learning...beginner is just for wusses) **

Hinata was trying to hold back her laughter when the song was over. He got a C and wouldn't stop saying "It's those damn teddy bear's fault!"

Naruto's other two song choices were "JanaJana" he got a B on it and "Kick The Can" a C and he blamed it on the damn squirrel with a hammer who was blowing up everything.

Sasuke and Sakura came down with the snack's and drinks and luckily they didn't forget about Naruto because he snatched his soda and drank it so fast he started crying **(ever done that? It's so annoying!). **Wolf however was nowhere to be seen.

"He said he had to talk to Ryu for a bit." Sasuke said while trying to pay attention to his song "Maximizer" which he was losing horrible too. It was just too fast. Naruto was laughing his ass off seeing Sasuke flailing around trying to hit the right arrows with little success.

"How bout you try it smart ass!" Sasuke growled as he stomped off the pad with a C.

"Heh this will be easy." Naruto was soon eating his words. He was doing no better, if not worse, than Sasuke. He looked like a fish out of water. He got an E. "Damnet!"

"What did you say about that being easy?"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"So...?" Wolf said to Ryu who was curled up and trying to get some sleep.

"So what?" Ryu asked looking up questionally at Wolf.

"I thought I had you summoned out to guard her."

"I know."

"Then why aren't you there?"

"Matt's with her." Ryu started licking his paw calmly and he hoped Wolf didn't get angry with him.

"MATT COULD'VE BE **THE ONE WHO DID IT!!!!!"** Wolf roared his voice changing from normal to demonic.

Ryu was a bit frightened at his aggressivness and shouted, "Why don't you just go and proctect her yourself!"

Wolf's eyes flickered to a crystal blue and was mixed with anger, guilt and sadness. "If only I could. This mission is preventing me from doing so. I have to find the seal and lock it before I can finally leave."

Ryu's eyes widened when he felt a tear hit him square on the nose. He remembered what Wolf told him when he first was summoned to guard "her" and pushed his muzzle into Wolf's hand, trying to help him. "I'm sorry. I-I guess I forgot."

Wolf squeezed his eyes shut, "It's my own fault." Ryu looke up at him, "I had the choice to go or stay, but now...," He held out his right hand and in a flash of light, a Key appeared. "...I have no choice at all."

* * *

**Back With the Others...**

Sasuke and Naruto were still trying to beat "Maximizer" while the girls just sat and laughed at their constant flailing. No one noticed Wolf creep in and sit in a chair. He couldn't help but smile at their futile attempts at the song.

"You're doing it wrong." He said in a singsong voice which startled everyone. Especially Hinata who was sitting next to him.

"Oh yea? Then why don't you show us how it's done." Naruto challenged.

Wolf shook his head, "If I do that then you'll both want to learn how to and won't stop bugging me."

"How bout we play Truth or Dare?" Sakura said effectively stopping Naruto from challenging Wolf again. Everyone agreed. "Hinata you first since your the youngest."

"Sakura truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Sasuke...on the lips." Hinata said with a small smile. Sasuke and Sakura both blushed but Sakura had to kiss him, it laster longer than expected and Wolf coughed to get their attention.

"Wolf truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Hinata?"

"Friend yes."

"Naruto truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Wolf smiled wickedley, "French Hinata for 1 minute. It can't be a one sided kiss either."

"HUH?" Both Naruto and Hinata said in unison.

"You heard me."

Hinata sat still as Naruto turned and kissed her. She could feel the world going fuzzy around her, and even more so Naruto's tongue that was tracing her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slightly and his tongue slipped in. Any other time she might've moaned but in a room with other people isn't the best idea. Naruto brought her out of her thoughts when his tongue ran over hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started wrestling with his tongue. His hands snaked around her waist to hold her closer.

After a bit they got a little impatient since Naruto and Hinata were still kissing. Sasuke said "We're still here!" to catch their attention. It apparently scared them a bit. They jumped apart, had blushes and wouldn't look at each other for awhile.

About 20 minute's later both Naruto and Sasuke forefitted since Sakura, Hinata and Wolf all teamed up against them and tried to get them to kiss. Now it was down to three. Wolf was always picking truth when Sakura asked and dare when Hinata did. He knew Sakura would dare him to take off his hood and Hinata couldn't think of many good dares. Then Sakura finally asked a question he hoped she wouldn't.

"Wolf, Truth or Dare."

"Truth"

"Do you love someone? And if so, whats their name?"

Wolf visibly stiffened, though the only one to notice was Hinata seeing as the other boys were still attempting "Maximizer" and Sakura was sitting there with a smirk on her face. Wolf then stood up.

"Guess I'm out then." He said simply then started walking up the stairs.

"At least say if you are or aren't." Sakura persisted.

He stopped near the top of the stairs, "I was." Wolf said sadly. He disappeared through the doorway with Hinata chasing after him.

Sasuke saw Hinata run up the stairs and turned towards Sakura, "What did you do?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a very, very confused look on her face, "I only asked Wolf if he loved someone."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he grumbled, "Sakura, do you know what you made him remember?"

* * *

"Wolf!" Hinata chased his dark figure towards the Hokage Monument and no matter how many times she called his name he never slowed down. _"Maybe he's ignoring me."_ He finally stopped on top of the Fourth Hokage's head and sat down staring off into the sunset. 

Hinata quietly walked up behind him, "Wolf are you okay?" she got no response from him. "Wolf?" she laid her hand on his shoulder and it seemed to work since he jumped slightly and turned to look at her.

"Oh. How long have you been standing there?" Wolf said a bit nervously.

"Well I called your name about 3 times." She said with a strange look on her face. She lifted her hand from his shoulder to clutch the trim of his hood. He grabbed her wrist lightly to try and stop her but she just shook it off and pulled down his hood. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was in deep thought.

"Wolf?" she asked a bit worried since he seemed far off.

"My name isn't really Wolf." He said with his eyes still closed.

"What?"

"My real name is Alex." He finally opened his eyes to show his crystal blue eyes. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you run out when Sakura asked that question?" She turned to see a sad expression on his face.

"I really did, and maybe still, love that one friend I told you about." Hinata remembered what he had said.

**Flashback**

_"One day I met this girl that was afraid to meet me since she just moved there. Her dad finally managed to get her out to meet me and we were friends ever since. She was always the popular one, and I was always the loser that happened to be her friend. She could've totally forgotten about me but she was always the one to tell her secrets to me even if they were really girly I would still listen." _

**Flashback Over**

"What's her name?"

"Well, we both had nicknames that we gave each other." He said with a silly grin, "Her real name is Christina but I always called her Crystal. We always used to play catch in a field near our houses since she was into softball. Although, I wasn't exactly the best at catching." Alex said a bit sheepishly.

Hinata smiled. She could very well see that he does still love her. "Well, there's no way you don't still love her." Alex looked up at her with a 'What do you mean?' look. "Oh cmon. You can't tell by the way you talk about her and that silly grin on your face that you still love her?"

Alex looked away with a blush on his face. "I guess I still do but..."

"But?"

Alex turned back to her with a strange look on his face, "I can't go back just yet. I'm kinda helping one of my pals with his quest in saving all the worlds from darkness. I somehow got caught up in it when I met them in a place called Port Royal. They were having some trouble with pirates and I went to help them and I somehow got this." He held out his right hand and in a flash of light, a Key appeared. **(A/N: I guess I forgot to mention this is a crossover between Kingdom Hearts 2 and a few other shows I really like. Though one I'm still not sure how I can fit it in hmm...anyway I do not own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2 and the other shows I might be adding.) **

"What is that?" Hinata asked with a look of surprise playing across her face. Alex handed it to her, before she could get a good look at it disappeared and re-appeared in Alex's hand.

"It's called a Keyblade. At least, thats what Sora told me it was." He then noticed that it was already dark and that Hinata was shivering a bit. "Time to go back." He was about to pull up his hood again until Hinata had her hand on his.

"We're your friends. Don't keep hiding your face from us." She said tugging his hand away and then taking off towards the Uchiha Complex.

Alex looked up at the sky to see that there wasn't a moon out. He sighed in relief and whispered to himself, "Will you really be my friends once you find out what I am?"

* * *

Finally I got this chapter done! I really did forget to mention it was a crossover of Kingdom Hearts 2 and maybe 1. It's basically like a Kingdom Hearts adventure with my own little character twists. Anyway more mysteries huh? 

Next Time: "Facing New Things!" "Will you ever see her again?"


	5. Facing New Things

A New Demon in Town

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! Nor do I own Kingdom Hearts

**This is one of my first stories, be kind please! Also this is after Naruto returns from training**

**I do not own Naruto**

**thinking or speaking to a demon:**_ "hmm"_

**dream: **_you? or flashback_

**demonic voice:"hehehe" (also me making random comments)**

Seems Alex still has a few secrets hidden from his friends. READ ON!

* * *

Alex wasn't very happy about entering the Uchiha Complex with his hood down but as much as he tried to lift his arms to pull the hood up his arms didn't obey. 

**"That girl is right you know." **a voice suddenly boomed in Alex's ears.

Alex rolled his eyes. _"Ok I won't hide my face anymore but can I use my arms now? I can't open the basement door without my arms!"_

Alex felt a pulse of energy and he was able to move his arms again. He hesitated when his hand was on the knob. _"Ryuujin, do you when-?"_

**"Even I do not know everything young one." **Alex dropped his head slightly, **"Don't think about if you will ever see her again. You will, I know you will but you have to have faith in that and stop dwelling on past choices." **

Alex perked up at Ryuujin's words, _"You're right. Thank you." _Alex opened the door and walked down the stairs. He saw Naruto and Sasuke teaming up on the same song they've been trying to beat all night...The evil "Maximizer".

Alex laughed at Naruto and Sasuke who were still trying, and failing at the song. "You're still doing it wrong." They turned and looked at Alex in surprise. Well everyone except Hinata.

Naruto was the first to get over the sudden surprise of seeing his face. "Then show us how and I promise we won't bug you on how you did it." more wuietly he added "If you accually can."

"Alright then." Alex stepped up to the pad and canceled the game in play. He went over to Roulette and it landed on "You're Not Here" he got an A on it. For his second song he chose "Theme From Enter The Dragon" which he did on standard and still got an A. Then to everyone's surprise he changed the music till he got to "The Legend of MAX".

"Ha! You chickening out Wolf?" Naruto said having no clue just how fast the song is.

Alex turned to Naruto with a smile on his face, his eyes darkening to crystal blue with slit pupils. Alex turned the music level to heavy.

As soon as the Music started Naruto knew how wrong he was, and what freaked him out was that Alex had his eyes closed and yet he hit the arrows with ease. When Alex's eyes opened his left eye was no longer blue, but yellow. Naruto got annoyed when he noticed Alex had a glazed over look and his feet were sill hitting the correct arrows. Naruto got annoyed even more when he decided to have fun with the song. He spun during the part where it kept repeating the note only getting higher. Then it suddenly slowed, and he pulled Hinata over and slow danced. When the slow part came to an end Alex spun her away from the pad and into Naruto's arms. Hinata was too busy being dizzy to notice and Alex smiled at the part-angry part-happy and part-embarrassed look she gave him when she finally figured out whose arms she was in. He whipped around and concentrated a little bit more on the arrows that flew past...he missed one. Alex shut his eyes once again and let the music, and his memory of the song, take over his feet. He finished the song with an A.

Alex's left eye faded into blue once more and he looked over at the clock which showed it was midnight. He caught Sasuke's eye and nodded towards the clock. Sasuke turned back to him with a wink and whispered to Sakura who cracked a large smile. "I think it's time we went to bed."

"What?!" Naruto as usual was protesting about bedtime. "You're not supposed to go to sleep during sleepovers!"

"Then whats the point of naming it 'sleep'over?"

Naruto opened his mouth but was cut off by Alex and Sakura both saying they were tired. They all went upstairs (after turning everything off first) and went in search of rooms that were clean enough to sleep in.

"Uhh, bad news guys." Sasuke started with a look of mock nervousness and horror on his face, "Only two rooms and both only have one bed."

"NANI?" Naruto shouted. Alex was thankful that Sasuke knew that would happen and put up a silence barrier around the whole complex.

"Well we could just split it between boys and girls." Hinata had a suspicion that this was planned and it made it more obvious when Sakura glued herself to Sasuke's arm.

"I wanna sleep with Sasuke tonight!" Sakura complained a little too over-dramatically which furthered Hinata's suspicion.

"Why?" Sasuke asked with faked confusion.

"Cuz I'm not letting you leave my sight!"

"But what about Alex, uh, I mean Wolf?" Hinata quickly covered for herself hoping it wasn't caught, unfourtantly it was but no questions were asked at the moment.

"I like to sleep under the stars." Alex felt an unwelcome sensation tugging at his senses making him more urgent to leave before anything happened.

"Then I guess that means I have to sleep with Naruto?" Hinata asked but no one but her and Naruto stood in the hall at the moment.

"Umm...guess so." Naruto scratched the back of his head with his cheesy grin. He opened the door opposite of Sakura and Sasuke's and Hinata followed him into the large room that held a large queen sized bed. A bathroom with a large shower and hot tub. Also it held the usual dresser, closet, nightstands and lamps you would find in a room.

"Share the bed?" Naruto was sure she was gonna slap him for the idea but it didn't come.

"Unless one of us wants to sleep on the grimy floor." Hinata laughed at the priceless look on his face. She knew what he was thinking and had to mess with it. She went to the bathroom to change into her pj's, playfully swatting Naruto's arm on the way past him. A few minutes later she returned with lavendar colored silk top and bottom and was met with Naruto only wearing his striped pajama pants. She knew she was blushing and couldn't help but stare at his well toned chest. She wanted nothing more than to run her hands down his abs and kiss him senseless. Same could be said for Naruto, he wanted to shed Hinata of the clothes that made her look so beautiful but annoyed him at the same time.

"Goodnight Hinata! Goodnight Naruto!" Chourised Sakura and Sasuke from the other room which snapped the out of the dirty thoughts that had ensnared them.

"Goodnight!" Naruto yelled back and smiled when he saw Hinata slip into the bed. He climbed in after her and was tempted to wrap her in his arms and pull her closer. He waited till she was asleep to drape his arm over her waist protectively. He smiled and whispered "Hinata, you really are the most extrodinary girl I've ever met." He laid his head on his pillow and added right before he fell into a deep slumber, "And the most beautiful."

He never noticed the girl he was laying next to smile or that she had a light blush across her cheeks as she pressed her back into his chest.

* * *

Sorry I haven't been writing for awhile! I broke my wrist a few weeks ago and it's hard to write with one hand! Anyway R&R!

Next Time: Bittersweet Memories! "Why have you brought me here?"


	6. Bittersweet Memories

A New Demon in Town

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! Nor do I own Kingdom Hearts

**This is one of my first stories, be kind please! Also this is after Naruto returns from training**

**I do not own Naruto**

**thinking or speaking to a demon:**_ "hmm"_

**dream: **_you? or flashback_

**Ryuujin or other Demonic voice:"hehehe" (also me making random comments)**

Yeah there is a reason why my writer name is in here...if go to the Japanese Dictionary on the internet and search Ryuujin you get a few results..I won't say what though. ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on top of the Uchiha Complex watching the stars. I lifted my hand and my Keyblade appeared. The chain was the pawprint of the wolf. The handle started with emerald green but faded into crystal blue. The blade itself a blood red with the head of a black dragon snarling and clawing any who met it. The wings and tail of this beastly blade made and excellent backswing, easily shredding any who tried an attack from behind.

"Why have you brought me here?" I asked the blade.

**"Why do you ask me this? Or have you forgotten our quest to seal the keyhole and prevent this world from falling into darkness?" **The Blade Of The Beast answered back. I grimaced at the blade which, much I hated to admit it, was right. I had to stay and complete my task. I did not forget however that this blade was meant for a...

Just then a ray of light was revealed from the half-moon hidden behind a cloud. I felt the unwelcome surge of energy tear through my body as the light hit me. My features took on a more feral apperance. I felt my ears were now on top of my head, my teeth lengthened into fangs and fingers into claws. I tore off my cloak revealing a new appendage, a tail. I looked at my left hand and saw a crimson cat on it. I lifted off my shirt and watched as the cat's tail stretched up my arm to end halfway and another reach down from my neck to almost meet the tail of the cat. I traced the crimson cat and followed it's tail up to where it almost met the other tail that reached down from my neck. I lifted my hand to touch the wolf that was printed on my neck. I closed his eyes and sighed.

"Where are you?" I traced the smooth substance that was the cat once again. I looked at the space thet seperated their tails apart. "I was so close to finding you. I know where you are, just not who you are." I laughed lightly and stared at the moon. I felt a small sensation run up my arm and stared in wonder as the crimson streak flashed gold for an instant then settle on a light red.

"You must have the same problem huh?" As if answering me my mark tingled and the cat turned neon. My mind then landed on a young brown haired girl with blonde highlights and emerald green eyes I knew. "Crystal..."

I smiled.

* * *

A young girl was sitting in a corner of the darkened cafeteria. Her brown hair was black from the light and her emerald eyes shone with many emotions. She watched as people danced to the music the DJ had cranked up to probably the max volume. There were some kids crazy enough to dance right in front of the huge speakers and were sure to lose their hearing before the night was out. She left her friends and walked out the door into the cool night air. There she found she was the center of attention. Everyone was whispering and she tried her best to ignore them. 

"She should give up on him. He's dead after all."

"She's in denial."

She walked further away till she was in a small clearing between two oak trees and sat in the cool grass. The moonlight landed upon her, blonde highlights glowing silver. Anyone who passed at that moment would swear they saw a beautiful young woman grow ears and a tail. But when they blinked all they would see was a sad young girl. Her eyes were closed as she welcomed the sensation on her left arm. She didn't need to look to know a crimson wolf had suddenly appeared on her hand and a cat on her neck. She unhooked the left sleeve of her shirt grimacing slightly since everyone now thought she was goth. She traced the wolf with gentle fingers and stared at the moon. She felt a sensation and stared in surprise as the crimson streak flashed gold and settled on a lighter red color.

She rested her hand on the picture of the wolf and swore she could feel a heartbeat that was not her own.

_"You must have the same problem huh?" _a voice whispered. It sounded farmiliar and for some reason it made her heart hurt and beat faster. _"Crystal..." _She felt her mark tingle and watched as the wolf on her hand turned into a crystal blue...the same color of _his _eyes. She smiled a sad smile and suddenly a song from the dance managed to drift to her ears. It was a song _he _sang with her. She remembered they both sang it in chorus as a joke once.

**Flashback: Crystal's P.O.V.**

_We had just finished the song and we saw everyone gaping at us._

_"What?" He asked as I was steadily turning red from the attention on us. He saw this and slipped his hand into mine and gave it a light squeeze. I was thankful a piano shielded our intertwined hands._

_Our teacher was staring at us with a warm look in her eyes and a smile on her face as she spotted our hands. "How would you two like to be singing this in the upcoming concert...just the two of you."_

_We were shocked was to say the least. "Umm..." he looked at me, "Sure." I finished for him giving his hand a light squeeze as well._

**Flashback End**

For the rest of the time until the concert our teacher had us practice together. I was getting picked on a bit though. They were teasing me about the song we had to sing. It was working well on me until he said ignore them and he'd punch their lights out if they kept picking on me. We started practicing at home too so as to get away from their constant pestering, and also help each other with homework. Then the day of the concert came...

**Flashback**

_We came down from the stage and took the cordless microphones waiting for us on the piano. I was starting to get nervous and started to shake. He saw me starting to get cold feet and came to my rescue. He gripped my free hand and whispered, "Look at me, only at me." __I stared into his crystal blue eyes as the music started. We both began to sing..._

**Flashback End**

The song slowly drifted from my lips

"As long as stars shine down from heaven

"And the rivers run into the sea  
'Til the end of time, forever  
You're the only love I'll need  
In my life, you're all that matters  
In my eyes, the only truth I see  
When my hopes and dreams have shattered  
You're the one that's there for me

When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you  
I need you

Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day  
I'd be afraid without you there to see me through  
Imagine me without you  
Lord, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you  
It's all brand new  
My life is now worth while  
I can't imagine me without you

When you caught me I was falling  
Your love lifted me back on my feet  
It was like you heard my calling  
And you rushed to set me free

When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you  
I need you

Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day  
I'd be afraid without you there to see me through  
Imagine me without you  
Lord, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you  
It's all brand new  
My life is now worth while  
I can't imagine me without you

When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you  
I need you

Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day  
I'd be afraid without you there to see me through  
Imagine me without you  
Lord, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you  
It's all brand new  
My life is now worth while  
I can't imagine me without you

I can't imagine me without you"

After the song had ended a face crossed my mind. A blonde haired boy with crystal blue eyes and a smile that no matter what I was feeling made me happy. I smiled sadly, a drop of water hit the blue wolf on my hand. "Alex..."

I cried.

* * *

Hi everyone!! I know I took awhile but I have soccer practice every day so I've been kind of tired lately. I'll try to get the chapters up on the weekends though! Remember to Read and Review please! 

Anyway, Next Time! All's Not Fair In Love and War! "We meet again."


	7. All's Not Fair In Love and War

A New Demon In Town

**I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts!**

**This is one of my first stories so please be kind! Naruto is home!**

**Thinking or speaking to a demon...also flashback and dream but i'll warn you first: **_"baka"_

**Ryuujin or other demonic voice: "hehehe..."**

* * *

Crystal was sitting outside her house when she heard a small yelp. She saw a small injured puppy come limping as fast as it could towards her. Crystal rushed to the poor little puppy when a man came up and grabbed hold of the dog by the scruff. 

"Where is he?!" he yelled at the dog.

"I'll never tell you where he is!" the dog bravely bit him and did a very strange thing...it grew.

"Tell me where my brother is Ryu or I'll..." the man spotted Crystal sitting and watching them. In a blink of an eye he was behind her with a knife to her throat. "I'll kill her."

Ryu hesitated "But I..."

"You don't want me to kill this girl do you?" the man sneered pressing the knife harder into her throat, "The same girl you were given orders from my brother to protect?!"

Ryu bowed his head and shrank to the small form of a puppy again. "He's in Konoha, now let her go Jack."

Jack pulled her closer, "I think not. For as soon as I let her go you'll jump me besides," he turned her head to look into her eyes,"I think she deserves to see him again wouldn't you Ryu?"

Before the dog could answer Jack disappeared only leaving a scrap of paper. Ryu walked to it, scanning it with a keen eye. He then snatched it up and quickly disappeared as well.

* * *

Naruto woke up to find that during the night Hinata had somehow gotten onto his chest. He started to gently stroke her cheek, _"She looks so peaceful"_

**"Kit there's something wrong..." **Kyuubi started saying but was quickly ignored by Naruto seeing that Hinata was leaning into his hand and opening her eyes.

"Ah!" Hinata almost yelled, "I'm sorry!!" she tried to roll off of him but found herself held in place by his arms around her. She didn't try again when she saw his face. She relaxed and settled her head back onto his chest, it was as clear as if he spoke it himself _"Stay with me." _He looked down at her as she was slowly drifting back into slumberland.

**"KIT! I know she's cute but you got to listen to me!" **Kyuubi screamed which both snapped Naruto out of his daze and made him blush.

_"What do you want furball." _Naruto heard Kyuubi growl and found himself standing in front of a farmiliar cage.

**"Kit, you remember how there is more demons than one?" **Kyuubi was acting strange and Naruto though he could see some fear within his crimson eyes.

_"Yea there are 9 demons. You are the strongest-"_

**"No kit, I'm not the strongest anymore." **Kyuubi looked regretful of having to reveal his secrets.

Naruto's eyes went wide _"But-"_

**"Over a thousand years ago, when I was a mere kit the land was ruled by demons stronger than I am now. No don't interrupt me, you need to know this. Their power was unimaginable to you mere mortals. There was a Demon Council that was made up of 10 of the strongest demons known at that time. I do not know much about who was in it since it was a secret council which I at the time was to young to understand. The-"**

_"Wait a second, how strong were these demons?" _

**"I said do not interrupt! I was getting to that!"**

_"Alright you overgrown furball no need to bite my head off."_

Kyuubi growled, **"As I was saying, the strongest demon was Lord Urufu. I do not know what he was but I do know he had 100 tails." **Naruto looked astonished and about to interrupt again before Kyuubi growled, **"As the years passed your kind started to roam our forests. Humans thought we were dangerous blood thirsty creatures, but we were not."**

_"Then why did you attack Konoha! Killing hundreds and being sealed in me which made me suffer!" _Naruto was screaming at the fox who looked apologetic.

**"I was not after you but after the one I thought to be in Konoha."**

_"Who then?!"_

**"Orochimaru."**

_"Oh."_

**"You know about the all the clans in Konoha right?" **

Naruto nodded, _"There's the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Nara, Aburame, Akimichi, and Inuzuka."_

**"Good, you named all five that reside within Konoha and one that needs to be resurrected. Anyway did you know that us demons were the origin of their bloodlines?"**

_"No I didn't. Do they?"_

**"Not all. I am pretty sure that those pompus ass Hyuuga's do not know, or their council is keeping it quiet."**

_"Hinata isn't like that!" _

**"I never said she was." **Kyuubi smiled at Naruto's blushing face and started to laugh. Which made Naruto blush harder.

_"Who were the demons that gave them their bloodlines?" _

**"The six demons animals were a dog, a cat, a beetle, a groundhog, a tiger, and a bear. Otherwise known as Unuk the dog, Nibi the cat, Uru the beetle, Shi the groundhog, Shima the tiger, and Pono the bear."**

_"A groundhog?"_

**"Shi taught the Nara clan how to control their shadows. Groundhogs today are worried about anyone using their shadow against them, thats why they hide."**

_"I guess that does explain it but what about the others?"_

**"Unuk taught the Inuzuka clan how to speak with dogs and help train them to fight as equal companions."**

_"I kind of knew about the fighting and talking to dogs part."_

**"Oh shut up and let me finish. Unuk also taught them how to heightin their senses like smell or hearing. Now keep quiet so I can finish!"**

_"Alright alright, keep your fur on."_

**"Uru taught the Aburame clan the art of using beetles to aid them in battle also how to re-shape their bodies so they could carry the bugs since not all battlefields held insects."**

_"Thats kinda gross." _

Kyuubi ignored Naruto's comment, **"Pono taught the Akimichi clan how to use weight against their enemies." **

_"Ohh...so thats-"_

**"Shut up I'm almost done. Shima is the one who gave the gift of the Sharingan to the Uchiha's since both her and the Uchiha clan loathed the Hyuuga's Byakugan."**

_"Wait, why did Shima loath the Hyuuga's? I mean she's a demon right?"_

**"Well Uchiha's obtaining the Sharingan is partly my fault. You see Shima was in love with me but I loved the one who gave Hyuuga's their Byakugan. I was in love with Nibi."**

_"Wait a minute, why would Shima hate the Hyuuga's if it's Nibi that your in love with?"_

**"I wasn't just in love with Nibi we were mates. I think she was somehow sealed within the Hyuuga clan, that's another reason I came to Konoha. To see if it was true." **

_"Okay I forgive you for attacking Konoha but now that I've learned about the demon's connections with the clans why did I need to know about demon history in the first place."_

**"You know as well as I that this seal is fusing us together. You might as well learn something of demon lore."**

_"Fine."_

**"Now lets continue..."**

**"After a few hundred years in which I grew in power of 8 soon to be 9 tails and the humans learned the ways of the ninja in which we lived in peace together one bad offspring of our demon kind thought that we should be the ultimate rulers and attacked a village causing havoc to break out. I believe the demon that attacked had an acconplice in the human villages who proclaimed war and started attacking and sealing us into people and objects. Lord Urufu was sealed along with many others, including the council and my mother. They were sunken beneath the sea in hopes that no one would ever find them. I was only certain that eight of us escaped we were Shukaku, Shi, Unuk, Pono, Uru, Shima, Nibi, and me. After another hundred years in which I grew to 9 tails I found the ninth demon that escaped. The eight tailed Wolf Ookami."**

**"Ookami was the wisest demon I've ever met. I was still grieving over my loss of Nibi but he told me 'You will find her but first you must make the human world at peace. You must hunt the one named Orochimaru for he is the one who will lead you to her.' I never forgot what he said and I think he knew I'd get sealed in you kit."**

_"You said earlier you weren't the strongest demon anymore. Who is?"_

**"I'm not sure of his name but I am sure he resides in your new friend."**

_"Wait he's a jinchuuriki too?"_

**"I think it's-" **Kyuubi's eyes widen as he stares off into space.

_"What?" _

**"Your friend needs you. Go"**

_"But you-"_

**"Go now before he is unleashed into the world!" **Kyuubi snarled and swiped at Naruto through the cage.

_"Before who is unleashed? Kyuubi?"_

Naruto is thrown out of his mind in time to hear a scream that echoed throughout Konoha. It was Alex's scream.

* * *

Alex re-read the note Ryu had just given him. 

_Dear Baka Brother,_

_By the time you read this I'd have gotten Crystal and be in Konoha. Meet me on the Hokage Monument if you ever wish to see her alive again._

_Your hateful brother,_

_Jack_

Alex grabbed his cloak and threw it back on him just in time for the door behind him open.

"Alex you know it's a trap." Ryu was pressing his nose into Alex's hand while trying to pursuade him not to go.

"Whats a trap?"

Alex turned and saw Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata behind him all with curious looks on their faces.

"Ryu I'm going and thats that." Alex said and disappeared leaving the note behind.

Sasuke grabbed the note and brought it back to their group. The instant they read it Sasuke and Hinata were both angry and horrified while Sakura and Naruto had no idea what was going on.

"He's going after her, Come on guys we need to get to the Hokage Monument and fast!" Sasuke and Hinata took off while Naruto and Sakure followed more slowly.

"Confused?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto said while speeding up to catch up with Hinata and Sasuke.

* * *

Alex was standing on the Fourth Hokage's head and scanning the area for Jack or any sign of movement. "Jack! Come out you coward!" he leaped back in time for 5 kunai to miss him. 

"We meet again brother."

Alex spun around to see Jack holding a knife to the throat of the girl he missed dearly. _Crystal_..."Let her go!" he yelled while drawing a kunai.

Jack merely sneered at his brother, "Not a chance." he drew Crystal closer to him and wrapping an arm tightly around her waist. "At least not until I finished what _he_ started three years ago..." Crystals eyes widened in fear as he started to shred her clothes till they were a useless pile beside her and began to drag his hands up her legs. She started to cry and mumble something Alex couldn't quite hear.

"Let Crystal go!" Alex screamed and ran at Jack with murder in his eyes but stopped as Jack cut her neck slightly.

"Woops, slipped." Jack laughed, "My dear brother, did you really think I would let you-"

"You're no brother of mine!" Alex snarled.

"Oh but I am." Jack smiled, "I promise you I won't touch her if you show her who you are."

"But-" Alex cut off when he pressed the knife closer to her neck. "Alright! Just don't hurt her." Alex dropped the kunai he held and pulled the hood of his cloak down. Crystal's eyes widened as she recognized him.

"A-Alex?" Crystal's voice cracked and she blinked hard a couple of times. Before anyone could say more Jack let out a scream or pain. With Jack momentairly distracted Alex dashed to Crystal who had managed to wriggle from Jacks grip and grabbed her naked form. He held her close to him and heard and felt her sobs against him while his cloak grew steadily darker.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered starting to cry himself, "I couldn't protect you from him. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Crystal gripped him harder making him flinch slightly.

"T-they thought you were d-dead for the three years you've been gone." Crystal looked up into his eyes and softly stroked his face. "I almost started to believe them." She started to cry and shiver and pressed herself against him seeking warmth from his body, it was oddly cold out today. It was then he realized that she was naked and they also had an audience.

He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her, "I think you need this more than I do." Crystal looked at him with wide eye's and was about to say something before a cough distracted her long enough for him to gently pick her up. He looked to Sasuke who was staring down at the lifeless form that was certainly not Alex's brother. "You killed that phony didn't you?" Sasuke only nodded, "Thank You." Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura all had horrified looks on their faces as they stared at Crystal.

"Come on, we'd all better go home." Sasuke said with a glance towards Alex who started to jump from roof to roof with Crystal in his arms.

"But what about clothes for that girl?" Sakura asked with similar questions buzzing around in Naruto and Hinata's heads.

"Would you really want to trust anyone after what just happened?" Sasuke said in a cold tone.

"No but-" Sakura was cut off by Hinata.

"I don't think she really trusts any of us to let us too close." Hinata said in a caring and understanding tone.

Naruto looked at Hinata strangely for a moment before he spoke, "I get it, she's only going to trust Alex right now."

"Yeah, we'd better go home then." Sasuke said as it started to rain. "Perfect weather for today huh?" There was empty humor in his voice.

"Hinata the Hyuuga Complex is on the other side of the village right?" Naruto came up behind her making her jump slightly.

"Yes it is Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled at him, knowing where he was getting at.

"My house isn't far from here, you want to stay until the rain stops?" Naruto looked hopeful and it almost made Hinata laugh at how cute he looked but this atmosphere was anything but funny.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Sorry it took forever people! I was debating if I should keep a section of this chapter on or not. I chose not to cuz it just don't fit the mood here. Anyway I'll try to get these up as soon as possible! 

Again sorry for the wait!

Next Time: Help From An Old Friend! "When I'm with you, I feel that I can forget."


End file.
